The purpose of this application is to request support for the Third Annual NRSA Trainees Research Conference for trainees supported by the AgenCy for Health Care Policy and Research (AHCPR) and the Bureau of Health Professions of the Health Research Services Administration (HRSA) through their National Research Service Awards (NRSA) programs. The meeting is designed to advance three specific goals: 1. To foster collaborative working relationships across institutions and research disciplines; 2. To offer trainees the opportunity to receive outside critique and review of their research projects to improve health serviCes research design and methods; 3. To offer trainees the opportunity to meet experts and colleagues in health services research who can help advance their academic career goals. The NRSA Trainees Research Conference is scheduled to take place on June 13-14, 1997, at the Chicago Sheraton Hotel in conjunction with the annual meeting of the Association for Health Services Research. The Trainees meeting is an academic event dedicated to furthering the scholarship of trainees at different NRSA program sites. The meeting is designed to provide opportunities for trainees to learn about research inside and outside their core research disciplines and for trainees to receive critique and feedback on their individual projects. Outstanding research by trainees will be recognized with awards to be given at the conclusion of the 1997 meeting.